


Peter's Late

by M_Gurl



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I love me some dudes being dads, IronStrange family, Tony and Stephen are great dads, family cuteness, just being happy, peter is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Gurl/pseuds/M_Gurl
Summary: Peter is lazy and Tony and Stephen have to be good dads and wake him up for school.





	Peter's Late

Peter’s snores practically rang through all of the Stark Tower. Hearing this, Tony checks his watch and groans, realizing Peter would be late for school. “Stephen!” Tony calls. “Can you get our son to school?” Stephen looks up from his cereal and shrugs. “Of course, if you can get that child up.”  


Tony decides he’d try his luck and goes into Peter’s room. Peter was sprawled on the bed, and Tony lets out a soft sigh. What the hell was he going to do with this kid? He shakes Peter softly, knowing full well it won’t do anything, but wanting to be gentle with the teenager. “Peter, time to get up kid.” The only reply Tony got was a soft grumble and Peter rolling over so his back was to him. Tony looks at Peter’s alarm clock but realizes that checking the time was a futile attempt because the teen’s clock was covered in spiderwebs. Tony guesses it was to soften the alarm so Peter could continue sleeping. A loud snore from Peter brings Tony’s attention to the boy, who had definitely missed his bus by now. Tony pushes Peter a little harder, telling him a little more forcefully. “Okay, Peter. It’s really time to get up now kid. You missed your bus.” The teen’s only response was a tired sounding grunt and, “Doctor Dad can portal me. Jus’ gimme five more minutes.” Tony didn’t want to do it but Peter’s lack of movement was frustrating him. “Don’t make me pull the covers off, kid. I’ll do it.” “No, you love me too much,” was all it took for Tony to grab the sheet and rip them off of Peter. “Now Pete.” Peter whines and finally sits up, rubbing his eyes. “You’re an asshole. I was warm.” Tony let out a small chuckle. “That’s why I took the blanket. Now get ready for school. I’ll send Doc up to check on you in a bit.” Tony then leaves Peter to get ready, taking the blankets with him so Peter wouldn’t be tempted to curl back up and go to sleep.  


A few minutes later, Stephen knocks on the door frame before opening the door. “Peter, if you are back in bed, I swear to god.” Then the sorcerer sees the teen tying his shoes, and smiles. Perfect, now he doesn’t have to send him into the future so he’d be ready. Peter looked up and smirked at his comment. “Don’t worry Doctor Dad. Iron Dad took my blanket so there wasn’t a point in trying to go back to sleep, I thought I might as well get ready.” Strange lets out a soft chuckle and hugs the teen. “Good job kid. I’m proud of you.” Peter struggles and laughs. “Doctor Daaaaadd! Let goooooo!” Stephen laughs and kisses his head letting him go to make a portal for Peter to get to school.  
Tony sticks his head and the room. “Look who decided to get up finally.” The mogul smirks at Peter, who rolls his eyes. “Oh and Peter. You’re going to fix up your alarm clock as soon as you get home.” Peter immediately lets out a groan at the talk of chores. “Iron Dad. It is too early for this. And besides, my ride's here.” The kid grins as Stephen gets his portal made and he quickly walks through, waving back at the pair. “Bye Iron Dad! Bye Doctor Dad! Love you guys!” The pair left on the other side of the portal happily watch him meet up with Ned and walk into the school.  


Doctor Strange closes the portal and grins at Tony. “You know he gets all that from you.” He takes Tony’s waist and kisses him deeply. Tony laughs and kisses back happily. “What would either of us do without you, ‘Doctor Dad’” Stephen smiles at him. “Who knows ‘Iron Dad’. Now let’s get back to sleep. Tony nods happily and cuddles to Stephen’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fics I've ever posted, any feedback is appreciated. Lots of love!


End file.
